


Syo's bad day

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to Syo-kun while performing at Starish's concert, will he be alright? This is my first Uta no Prince sama fanfic, hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syo's bad day

_**Starish! Starish! Starish!** _

  The chanting was getting louder and louder as we were about to go on stage, I was feeling a little dizzy and the tightness in my chest was getting more intense but I couldn't disappoint everyone out there, no I've come to far to let a little heart condition stop me,   

  "Syo-chan? Syo-chan!" I heard someone call, I quickly turned around to face my twin brother Kaoru, "Do you think you should be doing this? You looked really pale this morning." He asked looking around and making sure no one else could hear,  

  "I feel fine, honestly, don't worry. I know you worry about me but, really, I can do this. I don't want to let everyone down, they've all worked way too hard for this." I said with a smile, a smile I had to force, I didn't want to show how much pain I was in,   

  "Just....be careful alright, I'm not just your brother, you know, I became a doctor because of you." He said and walked away,  

  "Hey, Syo-kun!" Ittoki called, waving his arm to get my attention, "We're on!" He said and nearly jumped on stage, the fog, the music, the screaming were all amazing, I almost forgot about the pain, for only a moment as I let the music take over, we each took our places and as the music started I was lost in the performance, but as we got to the chorus it all started to blur together, I stumbled a little bit and finally fell over clutching my chest, breathing shallow and rigged, the music stopped and so did the screaming, it turned into cries and gasps, the last thing I saw was rest of Starish running towards me before darkness over took me.  

* * *

 

_Beep...Beep...Beep...._

  As I came around, my vision blurred and I blinked a couple of times looking around the room, I had my own hospital room, the walls white and bare, I looked down at my body and noticed that I had a blue hospital gown on and I was hooked up to oxygen, several IV's, and a heart monitor, I also noticed that I wasn't alone in the room, off to my left Nanami was asleep curled up in a chair next to my bed, I smiled as best as I could and with great effort reached over and gently shook her awake,

  “Nanami...” I said quietly, “Wake up.” She woke up, blinking the sleep away and sat up quickly when she saw me,

  “Syo-kun!” She said abruptly, springing up from her chair, “I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling?” She asked, taking my hand,

  “My chest....hurts still.” I said weakly, “Where's Nii-san?” I asked, sounded like a small child again, but I didn't care, I needed my brother.

  “Oh! He told me to get him when you woke up, I'll be back!” She said and ran out the door, I was left alone, quiet beeping filled the room as I stared out the window in silence, _why did this have to happen today?_ I asked myself with a sigh and suddenly the door burst open, Kaoru walked in followed by Nanami,

  “Syo! You're awake, I'm glad.” He said with a big smile, “I'm surprised you're condition isn't critical, that was a series heart attack you had. You must be very lucky.” He said checking the chart he had with him,

  “Well....I had a great doctor looking after me.....” I said with a small laugh, which turned into a small cough, I quickly waved them away when they both looked at me with concern, “I'm fine...so where's everyone else?” I asked changing the subject,

  “They wanted to be here....but they had to straighten everything out back at the concert. Everyone is really worried about you, I'm s-”

  “Don't worry, little lamb, we're here.” Ren said leaning against the door, his arms crossed,

  “Jinguuji-san...” Nanami said with a small smile,

  “Nanami? Syo-chan?” Natsuki asked poking his head through the door, “Ah, you're awake!” He nearly squealed with delight, “I brought you something!” He said and presented me a giant Piyo-chan stuff doll, “For my adorable little Syo-chan!” He said with a laugh,

  “Natsuki, stop, let him rest.” Tokiya said coming through the door, not happy, “He can't have to much stress on his body, remember.” He said and sighed, “When will you learn...” Natsuki looked down at the floor,

  “Sorry...” He said and sat down in the chair hugging the stuffed animal,

  “Ittoki-san and Hijirikawa-san couldn't make it, they had stuff to do after the concert and I don't know know where Cecil-san went.....” He said with a sigh,

  “It's fine....thank you all for coming...I'm glad.” I said, tears spilling down my face, “I'm sorry....I ruined everything....didn't I?” I asked, clutching the sheets,

  “Syo-kun, you didn't do anything wrong, this isn't something you can control and we understand that. We're all just glad you're alright, all the fans know this too.” Nanami said, suddenly speaking up, “So, please, don't worry everyone here wants to support and help you get better.” She said with a smile and I looked around at everyone, they all gave me a thumbs up and a smile of their own,

  “Just get better, shorty.” Ren said with a laugh, “You can't perform when you're sick, we all can wait.”

  “Thank you....everyone.” I said and wiped the tears away, “I'll do my best...” I said and smiled,

  “Alright, you need some rest now, I'm sorry everyone but we have to cut this short.” Kaoru said ushering everyone out,

  “Thank you, Kaoru.....for everything...” I said and watched as he put medicine into my IV drips,

  “Rest, alright? You need it.” He said with a smile and left the room, I nodded and let the cover of sleep rest over me,

  _Thank you everyone...._


End file.
